


Снегирь

by MasterIota



Series: Миди низкого рейтинга 2019 [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Angst, Character Study, F/F, Identity Issues, Implied/Referenced Pseudo-Incest, Kelly Olsen never existed I'm so sorry, Post-4th Season, i'm really not
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-28 21:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterIota/pseuds/MasterIota
Summary: Она приходит в себя.





	Снегирь

Она приходит в себя.  
Тело прикрыто простыней. Под головой тощая подушка. К вискам прилеплены какие-то датчики — она тянется содрать их. Она хочет содрать их, но руки почему-то отказываются шевелиться. Нет, она не прикована к постели и не одурманена. На запястьях не ощущается тяжести. В голове ясно. Это просто... слабость — ей требуется почти секунда, чтобы соотнести слово с собственными ощущениями.  
Слабость — это криптонит, свинцовый гроб и кашляющий черной кровью Алекс.  
И Кара Дэнверс.  
Она делает глубокий вдох — и вспоминает.  
Она была Снегирь. Она была Линдой Ли. Она была Красной Дочерью. Она была Супергерл.  
Она стала Карой Дэнверс. Она растворилась в ней. Она вернула ей то, что отнял черный криптонит, и добавила немного того, чему научилась.  
Она чувствует, как по телу прокатывается дрожь. Секундой позже она свешивается с края койки и блюет на пол. Ей страшно. Ей хочется обратно в беспамятство свинцового гроба. В бескомпромиссность комнаты, похожей на клетку. В прогретый чадящей печуркой уют мишиного дома.  
Безликая белизна этой комнаты давит.  
Она кажется себе грязным пятном на стерильном халате врача — от этой мысли она блюет во второй раз.

Другая появляется не сразу. Наверное. Ей кажется, что между последним приступом и шумом шагов в коридоре проходит какое-то время, но она не уверена — она не может быть уверена ни в чем.  
Ощущения лгут. Мысли путаются. Перед глазами слегка двоится. У нее все еще нет сил, и она просто поворачивает голову, когда двери беззвучно расходятся в сторону.  
В ее комнате на Базе дверь слегка поскрипывала. Для людей она была очень тяжелой. Ее нужно было толкать. Иногда с первого раза не получалось, и тогда люди ругались.  
Она прикрывает глаза. Ей хочется вернуться туда, к томику «Великого Гэтсби» — что бы Алекс ни говорил, это все еще красивая книга, — и клюквенному пирогу мишиной мамы.  
Миши нет. Его мамы тоже.  
Она открывает глаза и видит перед собой плавные женские бедра, обтянутые форменными штанами, и маленькую ладонь, как будто ищущую у пояса кобуру с пистолетом.  
Она хрипит что-то неразборчивое. Бедра уплывают куда-то за край койки — женщина опускается на корточки и заглядывает ей в глаза.  
Это Алекс. Алекс Кары Дэнверс — и она зовет ее.  
— Кара, — говорит Алекс. Их ладони соприкасаются, и Алекс крепко, тревожно сжимает ее пальцы. — Ты в порядке?  
Она чувствует, как по щеке скользит длинная светло-русая прядь. Пальцы Алекс поверх ее пальцев ужасно холодные. Желудок снова скручивает, но в этот раз она заставляет себя сглотнуть.  
Ее больше нет. Она — Кара Дэнверс.  
Она не может быть Карой Дэнверс.  
Она не может, но очень хочет кричать.

Она не может лгать Алекс.  
Когда к ней возвращается способность двигаться и говорить, она прижимается лбом к ее горячему бедру и признается:  
— Я не Кара.  
Алекс склоняется к ней, в глазах у нее обреченная тревога и что-то еще, и она понимает: Алекс знает, что она не Кара. Знала еще до того, как она заговорила. Увидела. Догадалась. Почувствовала. Алекс сплетена с Карой слишком крепко, чтобы спутать их сейчас, когда у нее нет сил притворяться.  
— Она жива? — тихо спрашивает Алекс.  
Алекс имеет в виду: «Она еще существует?»  
— Я не знаю, — признается она.  
На последнем слове голос срывается. Горло режет сиплый полустон. Пальцы Алекс зарываются в ее волосы — в волосы Кары, — и мягко массируют затылок. Боль постепенно сходит на нет, глаза закрываются, но сквозь дремотную дымку она вдруг думает, что хочет сломать эти пальцы, потому что это нечестно.  
Это Алекс Кары Дэнверс, это тело Кары Дэнверс, это ласка, предназначенная Каре Дэнверс, и она обнаруживает в себе способность ненавидеть Кару Дэнверс гораздо сильнее и глубже, чем мог надеяться ее Алекс.

Они не говорят об этом.  
Алекс сухо уведомляет о ней друзей Супергерл, Дж’онн Дж’онзз касается ее сознания своим и кивает, глаза Брэйниака-5 и Нии Налл одновременно стекленеют, и ей с трудом удается напомнить себе, что они погружаются в разные мысленные пространства.  
— Лена, — говорит Брэйниак-5, когда туман в его глазах проясняется. Он поворачивается к Ние: — Ты пришла к тому же выводу на одну целую тридцать семь сотых секунды быстрее.  
— Но ты хотел его озвучить.  
Улыбка Нии Налл живет в уголках ее губ, в ямочке на ее щеке, в прикрытых пушистыми ресницами глазах.  
Глядя на Нию, она думает: как можно так улыбаться, когда твое тело тебе не принадлежит?  
Умом она понимает, что Ния Налл мужчина, но эта улыбка, этот взгляд и тот жест, которым она поправляет волосы, — все кричит о ее женственности, и она до слез завидует этому... этой...  
Когда все четверо уходят, она утыкается носом в подушку и плачет, пока телу Кары Дэнверс хватает на это сил.

Затем случается Лена Лютор. Она приходит, садится на край койки, царапает острым ногтем ее открытое горло и со странной задумчивостью говорит:  
— А я ведь хотела отказаться.  
Лена Лютор похожа на ее Алекса намного больше, чем Алекс Супергерл — поэтому она берет ее за запястье и отводит ее руку в сторону. К Лене Лютор она не испытывает ничего нежного, ничего трепетного, ничего глубокого.  
Ей очень легко смотреть в глаза — они забавно расширяются от удивления и тут же снова сужаются.  
Ей нравится этот острый, расчетливый прищур. Она его понимает.  
Лена здесь — самая честная.  
— Я интересная, да? — спрашивает она.  
— Да, — Лена постукивает указательным пальцем по ее костяшкам, и она, не споря, отпускает. — Я сделаю новое тело. Тебе или ей, пока не знаю.  
Оказывается, в том, что cилы к ней до сих пор не вернулись, есть свои плюсы: кровь на анализ можно взять обычным шприцем.

Но силы возвращаются. Она встает с постели, начинает ходить, видит и слышит больше, чем обычные люди. Лена приносит ей «Великого Гэтсби», и говорит: я знаю, как мыслил мой брат, — милосердно не добавляя: и как мыслила Кара Дэнверс. Ния Налл приносит пирог — правда, яблочный, а не клюквенный, но этого почему-то хватает.  
На Ние Налл бежевое платье с голубыми цветами, и она, прикрывая глаза, признает поражение: думать о Ние Налл как о мужчине больше не получается.  
Алекс предлагает ей: пойдем домой, — и всех вернувшихся сил почему-то не хватает, чтобы оттолкнуть ее руку.  
Это не ее дом. Это даже не дом Супергерл. Это дом Кары Дэнверс: ее тапочки, ее диван, ее плед, ее пузатые винные бокалы. Это с ее карты она расплачивается с парнишкой, привезшим пиццу — у него длинная прямая челка и большие глаза славянского разреза, и она буквально впихивает ему в ладонь чаевые.  
Кажется, их больше, чем стоила заказанная пицца.  
Он похож на Михаила.  
Она пьет вино, смотрит, как краснеет и оживает Алекс, и внутри у нее так холодно, что она, наверное, смогла бы потушить дыханием горящий самолет.

Она спит в кровати Кары Дэнверс.  
Она спит в кровати Кары Дэнверс, и ей снится сон: площадь, от которой солнечными лучами расходятся улицы, угловой дом с треугольным внутренним двориком, окно четвертого этажа. Она смотрит сквозь стены и находит Алекс по сердцебиению, взлохмаченную и ужасно, смешно сердитую.  
Алекс стоит, прижавшись плечом к оконной раме, и смотрит в темноту — она медленно соскальзывает вниз, прижимаясь спиной к стене. Она прилетела сюда из Мидвэйла, чтобы зависнуть перед медленно открывающимся окном, протянуть к Алекс обе руки и сказать:  
— Полетели, Вэнди. От второй звезды направо и до самого утра.  
Алекс очень легкая и ужасно доверчивая.  
Алекс закидывает руки ей на шею, и она обнимает ее.  
Эйфелева башня сияет солнечно-желтыми огнями, и они сидят на металлических перекрытиях до самого утра — перекрытия холодные, но пальцы Алекс, лежащие поверх ее пальцев, отчего-то почти горячие.  
Постельное белье Кары Дэнверс пахнет корицей, черешней и Алекс.

Одежда Кары Дэнверс пахнет таблетками от моли и ромашкой.  
В глубине шкафа она находит две футболки со знакомой буквой «S». Мужская и женская. Застиранные. Мягкие. Наверное, это казалось им смешным — Каре и ее мужчине, — но она отчего-то вскипает изнутри от одного их вида.  
Мир видится ей в красных тонах. Глаза зудят, как после долгого плача. Слух, который, казалось, давно и надежно взят под контроль, выхватывает из городского шума обрывки звуков. Это крик. Это выстрелы. Это тихое слово, которое Алекс сплевывает, давя на спусковой крючок.  
Она не одна. Она справится.  
Это визг колес по асфальту и вибрация звука, застрявшего в горле у кого-то напуганного.  
Мужская футболка в ее руках вспыхивает — на месте «S» остается дыра, и она торопливо жмурится, чувствуя, как дрожат плечи.  
Звуки длятся. Длятся. И длятся.  
Она натягивает женскую футболку раньше, чем понимает, что делает.  
Пожалуйста, пусть те, кто заметит ее в воздухе, запомнят знак, а не лицо.  
В машине со сломанными тормозами молодая светловолосая женщина и мальчик лет восьми. Он напуган настолько, что не может даже кричать, и она чует этот страх, как акула — кровь. У него прямая челка и светлые глаза, и она знает, что он не поймет, но почему-то все равно говорит по-казнийски:  
— Не бойся.

Первое, что она видит, раскрывая пакет — красный плащ.  
Алекс смотрит на нее, и ее глаза — черешня, вино и засохшая кровь.  
— Нет, — говорит она, торопливо запихивая плащ в пакет.  
Алекс вздрагивает, как от удара, и она закрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть этого, и затыкает уши, чтобы не слышать, как колотится ее сердце. На самом деле, она хочет потерять сознание, потому что это не помогает — Алекс живет в ее голове, ее коротко остриженные волосы, ее упрямые морщинки возле глаз, ее улыбка.  
Алекс не улыбается.  
Алекс разворачивается на каблуках и выходит из квартиры, оставив плащ в ее руках.  
— Я не Супергерл, — говорит она в эту прямую, расправленную спину.  
— Вчера тебе это не помешало.  
— Я не Кара! — кричит она, когда за Алекс закрывается дверь.  
Она стоит в гостиной Кары Дэнверс, сжимает в руках пакет с ее костюмом и плачет так, как будто никто во всей Вселенной не знает, что она существует.

Ния приходит к ней следующим вечером: темные гладкие волосы убраны в высокую прическу, брючный костюм с завышенной талией сидит так, будто пошит на заказ. Ния невыносима, но не впустить ее невозможно.  
Ния говорит: я понимаю, что ты чувствуешь, — и хрупкое, опасное равновесие, которое она с таким трудом установила, рушится, как горящий дом. С треском. С искрами. С чьим-то стоном — она не сразу понимает, что это ее стон.  
Она прячет лицо в ладонях. По щекам опять текут слезы. Она их ненавидит, но они не останавливаются.  
— Нет, — говорит она. — Не понимаешь.  
Кем бы Ния ни была, она хозяйка своего тела. Ния может бороться с ним. Ния может победить.  
У нее самой нет ничего своего.  
Это тело Кары. Она не имеет права бороться с ним.  
Это волосы Кары, которые не сплетаются в косу. Это глаза Кары. Это руки и силы Кары.  
Она не знает, что с этим делать. Она не знает, как это объяснить.  
Она не может быть Карой Дэнверс, но кем еще ей остается быть?

Супергерл.  
Ей остается быть Супергерл, потому что это не имя. Это мантия. Это звание. Это важно для мира. Это важно для нее — когда чокнутый инопланетянин берет в заложники толпу младшеклассников, а Алекс срывается их спасать, ей важно иметь маску.  
Она прекрасно знает, как Ние удалось ее на это уговорить — просто не верит, пока кулак инопланетянина не врезается в стену над ее головой.  
Какая разница, какой знак у нее на груди, если за спиной люди, которых она должна защитить.  
Какая разница, если все, что она может, — это драться.  
Генерал учил ее драться. Алекс учил ее использовать способности криптонцев. Она была хорошей ученицей.  
Она бьет. Уворачивается. Прикрывает собой Алекс и ее агентов, выводящих детей. Обжигает противника лазерами. Снова бьет.  
Она не знает, сколько это продолжается.  
Она знает, что сможет выдержать бесконечно много таких боев, если Алекс будет обнимать ее после них — так же, как сегодня.

Полковник Лорен Хейли смотрит на нее с подозрением. Она старается улыбнуться в ответ.  
Отис Грейвз скалит с экрана планшета крупные желтоватые зубы. Он похож на тролля из скандинавских сказок. Он прячется в поселке городского типа на границе России и Финляндии.  
Алекс легонько поглаживает ее по плечу, и она заставляет себя расслабиться.  
Она не знает всего, но о многом догадывается, поэтому, когда Алекс смотрит на нее с немым вопросом в глазах, она признается:  
— Я его ненавижу.  
Вместо ответа Алекс слегка сжимает ее плечо. Полковник Хейли смотрит на них через стол — впервые без напряжения в позе.  
Когда она, поддавшись порыву, прикрывает глаза и откидывается на спинку кресла, полковник издает чуть слышный смешок.  
— Знаешь, — говорит полковник, когда Алекс отходит на пару шагов, чтобы раздать указания агентам, — сегодня ты впервые похожа на человека.  
Она не знает, как назвать это чувство, но на секунду ей кажется, что она вот-вот взлетит без применения сил.  
Полковник Хейли не знает, что перед ней не Кара Дэнверс.  
Полковнику Хейли, наверное, на Кару Дэнверс наплевать.  
Наверняка.  
Это ужасно хорошо — знать, что кому-то она нравится больше.

Ее улыбка — чужая улыбка.  
Она замечает это не сразу, но однажды оказывается, что ей больше не приходится думать, чтобы улыбнуться, и в этот момент во взгляде непрошибаемой Лены Лютор мелькает боль.  
Она знает: с экспериментом Лены что-то не ладится.  
Лена смотрит на нее. И, кажется, впервые боится на самом деле потерять Кару Дэнверс.  
Когда она улыбается собственному отражению в холодном осеннем стекле, это ее улыбка, настороженная и слегка нерешительная. Когда она думает о Лене, это чужая улыбка. Это улыбка Кары Дэнверс, и это Кара Дэнверс думает: Лена меня простила.  
— За что? — спрашивает она.  
Кара Дэнверс не отвечает. В окне отражается нечто среднее между ними — ярость и боль искажают черты Кары, и за ними на секунду становится видно ее.  
«Кого?» — спрашивает она.  
Как ее зовут?  
Кара Дэнверс не отвечает.  
Это невыносимо.

Это невыносимо.  
Каждая вещь в квартире Кары имеет собственную историю.  
Она наливает молоко в большую кружку со смешным котом на боку и видит, как из этой кружки пил мужчина с короткой, грубоватой щетиной — какую-то секунду она чувствует к нему ту же нежность, что к Алекс, и точно знает: это не ее нежность. Это Кара Дэнверс.  
Это цветы, которые Кара Дэнверс поливала. Это платье, которое Каре Дэнверс подарила Лена. Это книга, которую Кара Дэнверс бросила недочитанной, — она чувствует себя отвратительно, осознавая, что хочет ее дочитать.  
Это шоколадные батончики, которые Кара Дэнверс любит с первого дня на Земле. Они отвратительно сладкие, и она выкидывает их все, несмотря на то, что от этого в груди становится тесно.  
Кары Дэнверс так много, а у нее нет ничего своего.  
Холодильник полон продуктами, которые выбирала Кара. Постельное белье все еще пахнет корицей, черешней и Алекс.

Она рассказывает об этом Алекс: о воспоминаниях — она не говорит: об отвратительно чужих и отвратительно чуждых воспоминаниях, — о тесноте в груди, о мужчине с короткой щетиной, о шоколадных батончиках.  
Оказывается, Алекс тоже любит эти батончики.  
— Я не знала, — говорит она, и Алекс улыбается в ответ.  
— Кара тоже не знала, — говорит Алекс, глядя на нее смеющимся, полным нежности взглядом. — Я не говорила. Иначе она не стала бы брать мою долю.  
Она представляет Алекс и Кару. Представляет, как Алекс великодушно говорит что-то вроде: «Я все равно не хочу», и: «Да ешь уже», и вдруг понимает, что смеется.  
Она знает, что это не воспоминание Кары.  
Еще она знает, что в эту секунду Алекс видит ее и только ее.  
— Я знаю, что тебе тяжело, — говорит Алекс, и смех леденеет у нее в горле. — Но это значит, что Кара все еще здесь.  
Алекс кладет ладонь на ее лоб, указывая, где это «здесь».  
Она вспоминает, как хотела сломать Алекс пальцы.

Алекс нужна не только Кара Дэнверс. Еще ей нужна Супергерл — когда нужно спасать агентов, когда нужно спасать людей, когда нужно спасать Землю.  
Она встает рядом с Алекс. Красный плащ заставляет ее держать спину прямо. На синей ткани — красно-золотой герб. Она предпочла бы другой. Она предпочла бы легкомысленной юбке штаны.  
У нее нет права спорить. Каждую секунду Супергерл она крадет у Кары Дэнверс.  
У Кары Зор-Эл.  
У Кары Зор-Эл тоже слишком много имен.  
Глядя на запинающуюся, жалкую старуху — Мэри Тэссмакер, — она думает об этом, об Ив и о Линде Ли.  
Ив сделала из нее Линду Ли, когда ее Алекс решил показать ей Америку. Ив расчесывала черные кудряшки парика, раскладывала на обшарпанном столе, прямо поверх книг, какие-то тюбики и баночки и смотрела на нее со смутным, непонятным превосходством.  
Интересно, на эту женщину Ив тоже смотрела с превосходством?  
Голос Мэри Тэссмакер дрожит, когда она называет Ив «славной девочкой».  
Ив не была «славной».  
Когда Алекс придумал Линду Ли, Ив сделала Линду Ли из нее.  
Возможно, ей хотелось бы стать Линдой Ли — но Линды Ли не существует.

Она не возвращается в квартиру Кары Дэнверс.  
Алекс приводит ее в другой дом, заводит на третий этаж, открывает тяжелую для человека дверь. Петли скрипят. Она стискивает кулаки. За дверью квартира — гостиная, разбитая пополам кухонным уголком, маленькая спальня с широкой кроватью, совмещенные ванна и туалет.  
Здесь не пахнет корицей, черешней, ромашкой, таблетками от моли.  
Здесь пахнет пылью и пустотой.  
В холодильнике нет еды. В шкафу нет одежды.  
— Я подумала, что так будет лучше, — говорит Алекс.  
Так действительно лучше: она уверена в этом, пока не заходит в торговый центр. Шум бьет по ушам. Мир магазинов не похож на мир снаружи. К миру снаружи она успела привыкнуть, но здесь — она хватается за край футболки со знаком «S», как за спасительную соломинку.  
Она не была в магазинах. Она носила одежду Кары. Она заказывала еду по списку Кары.  
Она идет вдоль витрин, и внутри нее очень холодно. Так же холодно, как посреди сибирской равнины. Так же холодно, как на развалинах мишиного дома. Так же холодно, как растворяться в Каре Дэнверс. Так же холодно, как приходить в себя Карой Дэнверс.  
Ей хочется, чтобы кто-то взял ее за руку. Алекс. Ния. Хотя бы Лена. От мысли о Лене все внутри переворачивается, и это не ее чувство.  
Ей кажется, что ее вот-вот стошнит.  
В витрине ближайшего бутика — манекен в черном парике с тугими локонами и смешной челкой.  
Она покупает одежду с этого манекена.

Тело очень маленькое. Оно выглядит, наверное, лет на восемь.  
Михаилу было восемь с половиной, когда она пришла на развалины его дома. Она никогда не думала об этом, это не было мыслительным усилием, это знание просто пришло, когда она открыла глаза в палате — Алекс убил их, Михаила и его маму.  
Алекса звали Лекс Лютор.  
Лена Лютор кладет ладонь на прозрачную стенку капсулы и прикрывает глаза. Дж’онн Дж’онзз кладет ладонь рядом. Его облик идет рябью: сквозь человеческие черты проступают зелень кожи и хищный багровый отсвет глаз.  
Она презирает его — и боится.  
— Это первый случай, когда тело выдержало ускоренный вход во второй период активного роста, — говорит Лена. От этого голоса ушам становится больно. — Первые копии Кары Дэнверс умирали, достигая четырех-пяти биологических лет.  
— Мне все равно, — с жаром выдыхает она.  
Девочка за стеклом такая маленькая. Такая хрупкая.  
Девочка за стеклом — это тоже она.  
Когда эта она вырастет, у нее будут черные кудри и смешная челка, как у Линды Ли.  
Она не будет Линдой Ли, нет. Но она будет на нее похожа.  
— Она должна подрасти, — говорит Лена. Кажется, почти сочувственно. Кажется, с почти тем же сожалением. — Детское тело не выдержит взрослого сознания.  
Дж’онн смотрит на Лену, затем на нее. Затем на ту нее, что за стеклом.  
— Да, — говорит он, — пока рано.

Алекс смотрит на нее. Долго. Она не сразу понимает, что дело в платье — в платье с манекена в черном парике.  
Она не видела, чтобы кто-то носил подобное на улице. Честно сказать, оно ей даже не нравится. Но она купила его, потому что манекен был похож на Линду Ли, и не может просто положить в шкаф. У нее всегда было мало вещей. Вещи, на которые потрачены деньги, надо ценить.  
Она хочет быть похожей на Линду Ли.  
Она почти ненавидит Алекс, когда та отводит взгляд и говорит: «Ив Тессмакер».  
«Ив Тессмакер» напоминает о том, что Линда Ли была придуманной. Что Линда Ли гуляла под ручку с Лексом. Что Линда Ли таскала поднос в местном баре, и что там был мужчина с пьяной улыбкой и трезвым взглядом, который расстегнул пуговицу на ее блузке и сунул под бретельку лифчика купюру.  
Она, которая растет в капсуле, не будет похожа на Линду Ли, но на кого ей тогда быть похожей?  
— Как меня зовут? — спрашивает она.  
Алекс наливает в стакан молоко. Откусывает от шоколадного батончика, который так любит. Поднимает на нее взгляд.  
— Я не знаю, — говорит Алекс.  
Она чувствует, как сердце в груди замирает.  
Алекс отводит взгляд и говорит:  
— Военная разведка Финляндии дала добро на арест Отиса.  
Алекс знает что-то еще. Но не говорит.

Ей тяжело. Это такое чувство в желудке и под сердцем, и оно давит. Она сглатывает. Разминает плечи. Закрывает глаза. Сминает в ладони ремень безопасности — ей кажется, что она способна об него порезаться.  
Алекс сидит в соседнем кресле. Дышит медленно. Сердце бьется ровно. Ей не нужно смотреть, чтобы знать: Алекс тоже закрыла глаза.  
Они летят навстречу тонкой полосе рассвета. Лунный свет бьется в козырек. Алекс вырвана из полутьмы: пушистые ресницы, нос с легкой горбинкой, прикушенная нижняя губа. В кабине гуляет ветер — он треплет волосы Алекс, пока еще не скрытые под шлемом.  
Алекс очень красивая. Наверное, поэтому она помнила ее, когда отделилась от Кары Дэнверс.  
Благодаря памяти Кары она узнала больше об отношениях между людьми — и между людьми и криптонцами.  
Постель Кары пахла корицей, черешней и Алекс, но Кара никогда не думала, что Алекс красивая.  
Для Кары красивым был Джимми. Мон-Эл. Подруга Кэла, которая разбиралась в компьютерах. Лена.  
Но не Алекс.  
Ночью, в вертолете, летящем к границе между Финляндией и Россией, закрыв глаза и стараясь забыть об Отисе Грейвзе, она думает: Кара была глупа, — и снова: Алекс красивая, господи, Алекс такая красивая.  
Сегодня это чувствуется иначе.

Отис глуп.  
Иначе глуп, но все же — будь он умнее, он не встретил бы ее во дворе перед домом, с одним топором в руках.  
Когда она приземляется у крыльца, он опускает топор на полено и медленно оборачивается.  
Из кирпичной трубы, торчащей над крышей, идет дым. Пахнет березой. Отис медленно облизывает губы. Они стоят друг напротив друга. Агенты ДЭО и хмурые люди в форме без знаков различия — финская военная разведка — окружают дом.  
Где-то среди них Алекс.  
Она дышит ровно и медленно. Отис смотрит на нее с подозрением. Щурится — она старается улыбнуться, как улыбнулась бы Кара Дэнверс, но вместо этого обнажает зубы в оскале.  
— Красная... — говорит Отис.  
На казнийском.  
Она чувствует, как под веками начинает печь.  
Он первый, кто называет ее Красной Дочерью. Но она не Красная Дочь. Она не Линда Ли. Она не Кара Дэнверс. Она ошибалась, думая, что Отис сможет позвать ее по имени.  
Здесь есть кто-то еще. Кто-то, кроме Отиса. Если отпустить удавку сосредоточенности, если прогнать из глаз легкую резь, если расслабить напружиненные ноги...  
Она делает короткий вдох и позволяет себе услышать: ветер гуляет в ветвях, над лесом кричат птицы, в воздухе гудят насекомые — кто-то из агентов ДЭО хлопает себя по щеке и размалывает по ткани перчатки комара.  
За спиной раздаются шаги.  
Легкие, как у ребенка.  
Она чувствует, как в горле встает ком. Она видит, как Алекс раскрывает ладонь, командуя: ни с места, — и выпрямляется.  
Алекс целится в Отиса. Она оборачивается.  
Михаил стоит на пороге — серьезные, темные глаза под смешной челкой, целый лишний дюйм роста и острое, бледное лицо, как у взрослого.  
У нее дрожат губы.  
— Миша, — зовет она. — Мишенька.  
Он делает шаг ей навстречу, и она чувствует удар — порожек врезается под колени.  
Михаил пахнет клюквенным пирогом и немножко снегом.  
— Миша, — просит она, вцепляясь в него, живого и настоящего. — Как меня зовут?  
Пальцы Михаила путаются в ее волосах.  
— Снегирь. Ты что, забыла.  
Она плачет, и ей ничуть не стыдно.

Отис не сопротивляется. Он смотрит на Михаила — Миша держится за ее руку, но смотрит в ответ.  
Глаза у него на мокром месте. Алекс достает откуда-то пачку бумажных платков. Один Мише, один ей, один себе. Она машинально принюхивается. В носу шумит. Платки пахнут ромашкой.  
Михаил сказал, что она — Снегирь.  
Она вспоминает горячую жестяную кружку, покрытую белой эмалью, шинель и «Сбежавшего динозавра». Министра обороны. Молоденького офицера, который однажды заплел ей косу, — у него была младшая сестра, так он сказал. Маму Михаила.  
Она может вспомнить, как Снегирь били за неповиновение. Но это неважно.  
— Снегирь, — говорит Алекс, сжимая ее ладонь. И добавляет, понизив голос: — Позаботься о мальчике.  
Снегирь — она чувствует, как перед глазами проясняется, несмотря на слезы, — кивает и прижимает Михаила к себе.  
Плечи Отиса напрягаются. Михаил отпускает ее ладонь.  
— Пару слов, начальница, — говорит Отис с забавным акцентом.  
Он обращается к Алекс, но смотрит по-прежнему на Михаила. И делает шаг к нему.  
Снегирь не знает, почему позволяет этому случиться.  
Отис опускается перед Михаилом на корточки, отнимает смятый платок и резковатым, неловким движением утирает Михаилу нос.  
— Ну давай, пацан, не разводи сырость. Ты же Миша. Медведь, ну, — Отис треплет его по волосам и делает рукой когтистую лапу. — Ррр?  
— Ррр, — повторяет Миша и порывисто обнимает его.  
Когда Отиса уводят, Миша утыкается лбом ей в живот, чтобы не смотреть. Снегирь машинально гладит его по голове и, поймав взгляд Алекс, протягивает к ней свободную руку.  
Выражение глаз Алекс делается незнакомым.  
Но понятным: она смотрит на них так, будто сбылась ее нечаянная, безумная мечта, — и это дает Снегирь надежду.

Михаил спит на широкой кровати в спальне. Снегирь сидит на кухонном уголке, делящем гостиную пополам. Алекс стоит у окна. Пустая пачка из-под бумажных платков валяется в мусорке.  
— Что с нами будет? — спрашивает Снегирь.  
Плечи Алекс опущены, но напряжены.  
— Я не знаю, — говорит она с болью в голосе.  
Снегирь хочет ее обнять.  
Алекс пахнет черешней, молоком и собой. Над ее верхней губой тонкая белая полоса. Снегирь протягивает руку и стирает ее.  
Алекс опускает взгляд.  
— Я знаю, — твердо говорит Снегирь. Она не понимает, откуда в ней эта твердость, когда ее нет в Алекс, но это так же правильно, как закрывать Кару собой. — У меня будет новое тело. Я буду старшей сестрой Миши, мигранткой. Я найду работу. Я... Твоя сестра вернется.  
В этот момент Алекс наклоняется к ней — и целует.

Кара Дэнверс смотрит на нее с соседней койки. Алекс дремлет на стуле между ними. В голове у Снегирь тишина и покой.  
Завтра она покрасит волосы и подстрижется.  
У нее будет челка — такая же, как у Миши.


End file.
